Acgnologia's mate
by DarkFae7
Summary: As soon as Acgnologia saw her he knew she was his mate but Zeref wanted to destroy all of humanity, including her. So what arrangement will Acgnologia and Zeref make? How does this involve Natsu and Lucy?
1. Prologue

Hi guys Darkfae here this is my first fanfiction. It's a story I came up with a few days ago and has been boiling a little b4 then. Thought I would write it out and see how it goes. Hope you guys like it. Oh by the way forgot to mention this story takes place during the war with fairy tail and Alvarez Empire.

Prologue

The plan was all laid out this would not be a easy battle. Nobody was expecting Zeref and his army to attack while everyone was resting but then again who wouldn't. It's the perfect opportunity to destroy your enemies. But not everything goes according to plan, fairy tail and the guilds they were in alliance with were slowly but surely wiping out the 12 spriggans. Alas no one seemed to notice the shadow that seemed make its way down each of the 12 that were taken out. Or the fact that at the other side of the map with the 4 wizards saints Acgnologia has wiped out one of the spriggans as well. Now just what will this battle have in store for fairy tail now that all the chess pieces have set into place.


	2. Chapter 1

Italics is for thoughts

Chapter 1

( _Acgnologia POV)_

Wiping out that hybrid slayer was a little to easy, I can only imagine how pathetic the other slayers are. None of that matters though the only fight I am looking forward to is with Zeref. As I keep heading west toward that guild that houses most of the slayers, I notice that it seems rather empty in the building save for one slayer and two mages. Hmph I guess that mage with hybrid beat me here, we'll this should be interesting

( _Unknown POV)_

Well at least they are taking out the spriggans easier than I thought. I was for sure that I would have to intervene, it looks like I will be watching until they can no longer hold their own.

(No one's POV)

The figure stared out over the battle field watching as Dimaria fell to the ground. "Well on to the next area" the figure spoke to itself. Touching the ground with its hand, one knee to the ground, cloaked head cocked to the side; shadows formed around its hand. "I see, Northeast it is." The shadows dissipated as the figure stood and turned heading the direction of Fairy Tail. The figure moved so fast no one would not it, occasionally hopping from tree to tree making sure no one would notice. Finally after a few minutes of traveling the figure found a tree not to close to the guild, but close enough to help if need be. With swift movement the cloaked figure was midway up the tree before it assumed its position ready for attack. A feminine hand touched the tree bark for a moment as shadows swirled over and around her hand. She paused for while, contemplating. "Well that's not good, so this Acgnologia wishes to kill all the slayers?" she paused again staring at the shadows swirling around her hand. "hmm looks like I will be needing use shields then." The cloaked woman held her right hand out the side when shadows shot towards her hand swirled and formed bow in her hand then moved over her arm to her back to form a quiver in a matter of seconds. She took out and arrow and waited with baited breath. Hearing a thundering clack to the south of her, she froze she knew who that was. She already witnessed Laxus' fight with Wahl and knew he needed to recover, she just hoped that he was to tired take notice of her. She did not need to be seen yet. As Laxus walked by the tree he paused right as he passed it, not even two feet in front of the tree. She held her breath sinking further into the shadows. Laxus sniffed the air and glanced around him not finding the source of the smell he didn't recognize. Eyebrows scrunched together he kept moving forward then he froze, back stiffened, eyes widened, that smell; Acgnologia! The woman's eyes widened as she saw a man with long white hair, swirling blue marks on his arms, chest, and face; his tattered cloak billowing behind him as he ran at Laxus, arm raised for an attack. "Shit!" the woman spoke as she quickly drew her bow and released her arrow right before Acgnologia could land his hit. As Acgnologia hand went for Laxus' abdomen he hit an invisible barrier that knocked him back a few feet. Laxus stood there for a minute dumbfounded. All he could thing was _how the hell did that just happen_ but as he was looking down at the dragon who was apparently in human form, he noticed a arrow right in front of his feet. _Huh? Where did that come from?_ Laxus looked back at Acgnologia getting up from the ground and let's just say he looked pissed. Laxus got into battle stance ready for a fight when Acgnologia moved at a rapid speed to attack again, and once more he was knocked back by invisible barrier. _How is that possible_ Laxus thought, he went to back up and after three steps he bumped into a invisible wall. _What the fuck?_ He went to walk forward again a wall, to the side again, wall. _Okay so he can't hit me, but I can't go any where either!_ Acgnologia got up again and noticed the arrow in front of the slayers feet, he glanced around to see where it came from. Then he saw it, up in the middle of the tree a feminine cloaked figure crouched on one knee on a thick branch, bow and arrow in hand, watching, waiting. Waiting for the next move he would make, then her smell hit him.

 **AN**

Well this is the first chapter hope yaw like it. I can't believe I already got followers for the prologue I was like Omg that is so awesome you guys are great I just hope this story is to yaws likin. Anyways I know I prolly made mistakes I'm sorry it's been a long time since I wrote nething but yea lol well leave reviews let me know what yaw think thanks ?


	3. Chapter 2

hey guys Darkfae here so hopefully this chapter will be alot longer and better typed last prologue and chapter was done on my phone but since I'm on my tablet which I got a keyboard for it should be alot easier to type lol. Well here is the next chapter hope yaw enjoy.

 **AN** just letting you guys know btw I am gonna have Acnologia keep both arms yes i know he is missing one but lets just pretend he grew it back or something lol i dunno he just has them. ok on to the story.

 **Chapter 2**

(Acnologia pov)

I could not understand why I was knocked back so suddenly, I didn't even see the slayer move! So how is that I was knocked back? I went to attack again and once more I was knocked back, I slowly get up from the ground yet again and look around. I know for sure that time the slayer did not move, on top of that he looked as dumbfounded as I felt. I looked around, first at him as my eyes searched him I noticed a arrow at his feet. That has to be what caused this barrier, but where did it come from? I look at the way the arrow is wedged into the ground, arrow leaning right. As I look right I notice a tree not to far ahead. There midway up the tree was a figure crouched on one knee, bow and arrow in hand, staring right at me. A woman, as if waiting for my next move. i take one step towards her and then her hits me like Igneel just punched me in my face. I freeze, _No this can't be!_ I take a step back there is no way I can be near her, but just taking a step back from her made me even angrier. Maybe if I capture her I can find out what she did to block me from attacking that slayer.

(Woman pov)

Shit here he comes, wait or not… Why the hell is he staring at me like that? Maybe cause the shield i put up, that was a close call. Poor Laxus looks so lost hehehehe, and shit looks like I'm gonna have to fight this dude. I really wasn't expecting going up against Acnologia, Zeref yes but not Acnologia I'm gonna have to use more than shadows to take him down.

(No One's pov)

Acnologia approached the tree slowly, as the woman transformed the shadow bow into daggers, shadows swirling around them ready to transform into another weapon if need be. Acnologia growled he did not how guarded she was with him. He took one step, two steps and in a blink of an eye he was behind her. She slashed her right dagger at his throat but he grabbed her slender wrist in his calloused hand like it was nothing. Her left hand raised ready to stab him in his neck but he caught that wrist to, he slammed her against the tree, pinning her back against the bark, face mere inches from her's. He stared at her silence between them then he spoke "Who are you?" "What makes you think that I would tell you?" she answered, she struggled to break free. His grip grew tighter and he moved his body in closer to hers, he leaned his head down towards her neck and inhaled deeply taking in her scent of red plum and freesia. "What the fuck are you doing? Did you just seriously Sniff me?!" the woman asked appalled yea he might be hot but she didn't know him and she could not believe he just sniffed her, in a war zone, during battle, seriously what the fuck. "I asked you who are you and if you know what is good for you, you will tell me and you will tell me what you did to block me from attacking that slayer." Acnologia's face was back in front of her's closer but his eyes changed, earlier they were just gold now the pupil of his eyes had slits in them. She lost her breath for a moment _Is it wrong or weird that this guy seriously just turned me on, especially with how close he is and has me pinned up against this tree, Oh my God shut up Aerith just shut up._ "I don't have to tell you anything actually, what are you gonna do kill me? Oh look you won't find out that way, so it seems like I still don't have to tell you anything." Aerith answered as she turned her head to the side. She really couldn't keep looking him in the eye, he might start smelling how turned on she was getting. Acnologia brought her wrist together and held them in one hand against the tree and grabbed her chin with his free hand to face back towards him. "There are worse things than death woman, or would you like to find out what ways I can make you talk?" "Depends" _oh shit did i just say that out loud you know what just kill me I obviously left my brain to mouth filter at home._ Acnologia's eyes widened, _Is this woman out of her mind? Does she not know who I am? What I could do to her? What I want to do to her?_ Aerith took her chance to knee Acnologia in the balls as hard as she could. Acnologia groaned and turned a deathly pale as he fell off the tree branch and face first in the dirt. _Winning is winning!_ Aerith thought to herself as landed gracefully on the ground right beside his head. "Shadow's Hold" Aerith commanded the shadows as her arm swooped up beside her face hand closing into fist. Shadows moved in an instant all around Acnologia's body, holding him to the ground. No matter how much he struggled and fought he could not break free. "What the hell are you? Some kind of repellent against me? Seriously, first a barrier now some fucking shadows that can hold me!" Acnologia yelled in outrage. _If this woman wasn't my fucking mate I would have killed her by now._ "Well if you must know I am a mixed breed, and if you don't know what that is I will give you the short version. I am mixed with several different fae including dragon although some consider dragons fae. Oh I do have some human in me as well. Does that answer your question?" Aerith spoke that sentence as if she had repeated it so many times that it annoyed her to even think of it. "Ah the rare race that is pretty much extinct, so why come here you have your own world to live in, why are you barging in on something you're not even a part of?" Acnologia questioned. "That is none of your business." Aerith spoke as she walked off towards Laxus. Coming in front of Laxus, Aerith pushed her hood from her cloak down revealing ruby red hair, pale smooth skin with high cheek bones and hazel green brown eyes. "If you want to move freely you can pick up that arrow, but I would suggest keeping it with you at all times so that the shield stays up." Aerith spoke glancing at the guild. "Who are you?" Laxus asked as he plucked the arrow from the ground looking back at Acnologia "so this shield will stay up the whole time as long as I hang on to this arrow?". "Yep" Aerith took out six arrows from her quiver "give these arrows to the remaining dragon slayers so they can have a shield to and tell them what I told you." "You still didnt answer my question." Laxus took the arrows as he spoke. "You have dragon hearing, I know you could hear perfectly well what I told Acnologia." She answered annoyed. "Yea I heard what you are but you didnt say who you are." She looked at him for a moment shadows coming around her feet, she bent down and touched the shadows. Her eyes widened as she glanced at Acnologia "My name is Aerith, get to the slayers…" she glanced back at him standing up "NOW!". All of the sudden Acnologia transformed into his former dragon self.

 **AN**

well that took longer than i thought and the chapter is shorter than i orignally planned but i couldnt get my ideas together on what i wanted to put in the chapter yet or in which order so hopefully i will have that more down packed for next time. hope you guys liked it leave me a review and let me know what ya think. :D


End file.
